They Call this a Job? More like a Vacation
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: An ongoing story of Snake being employed as a bodyguard in a whorehouse run by a female gang.
1. I've got a deal for you Snake

Snake kicked his feet up on the table watching the girls filter from the stage into the crowd. Money wasn't the issue, he'd just hit an armored car, it was all about choice and he was having a hard time deciding. Plissken took a drink of his double shot as his eye continued to rove over the women. Finally, he settled on one. Her legs were long, pale ivory topped with gorgeous curves all the way up to her tousled chestnut hair.

She smiled and giggled whispering to the girl beside her when she finally caught Plissken staring. Plissken liked her reaction and motioned for her to join him. The way she strutted to the table with the slinky sway to her hips put Snake on edge.

As soon as she was close enough Plissken's hand was on her thigh and she stopped in her tracks. A shiver crawled up her skin under his fingers and he gave her a sincere smile, something Snake rarely did anymore. She relaxed and moved closer leaning against his table. Her fingers daintily touched the spikes on the toe of his boots but the look from the corner of her eye was pure seduction.

She was toying with him and he played right along pushing his hand farther up her leg. Her skirt bunched at his wrist and he admired the lace at the top of those long stockings but his mind was on things farther up. He could hear her nails on the metal shin plate and he smiled. She was a very good choice.

"Are you going to pay or just touch?"

Snake sighed to himself. The mistress was a harsh woman he could tell as soon as he laid eyes on her. Snake flashed her a smile but he didn't remove his hand.

"I suggest you take your hand off her. She's too expensive for a rogue like you."

Plissken cocked his brow feeling the devious expression fill his features. He set his drink aside and pulled the stack of greenbacks from his coat pocket and slammed them on the table. The mistress jumped and Snake figured she was expecting a gun. Normally Plissken may have done just that but he respected the Diamond Dolls even if this woman was less then tolerable.

The Snake slowly pulled his hand from the bills finally exposing to the shrewd woman what he had placed on the table. Her eyes widened as she gazed on the stack of fifties still bound in the Federal Reserve's paper bands. Her eyes regarded Plissken and he watched the recognition filter in.

"I heard you were dead."

"Not Yet." Snake shrugged letting his fingers trace the edge of the stockings lace tops. The mistress began to smile and Snake knew she was up to something. He could feel it in his eye.

"I hear you're a fair dealing man."

Plissken said nothing. Experience said she was about to ask him for something but for what? That puzzled him. She cut straight to business as she pulled the chair up beside him.

"My girls need protection."

Snake took his eye from the woman and scanned the crowd. The whorehouse bar was filled with more shady and dangerous looking men then Snake wanted to imagine. Plissken played disinterested but was curious about his pay.

"So"

She was undeterred by his brush off. The mistress watched her girl's hand working its way up his thigh. Snake was watching her hand too but for a much different reason. Her touch was fire on his body. When his attention returned to the mistress her lips were pressed to a thin line.

"You keep my place clean and help acquire food, I'll give you the night's first choice and…" Her eye hit the glass in Snake's hand. "…other pleasures as you see fit."

The deal had Snake's full attention. This was a job he could get behind and what a way to get those months of R&R he wanted.

"When do I start?"

"Tonight" She stated.

Snake considered it as the ivory hands disappeared under his black shirt. "Tomorrow." He couldn't work like this. There was only one thing he was doing tonight and it had nothing to do with this offer.

"Tonight". Her voice was insistent.

"Find someone else." Snake downed the rest of his drink and ignored the mistress.

He caught her heavy sigh and Snake smiled. He wanted her to know who would be in control when he worked.

Eventually she nodded. "In the morning but you pay tonight. "

The whore slid into his lap and Snake threw the stack of money at his new employer. She continued to talk but her words were wasted on him as the lips worked up his neck. He hated Jersey, all of it except this.


	2. I don't like the quiet

The day had been easy, too easy and as the night wound down Snake found himself at the bar with his usual drink. In most cases he'd rather be busy but with this job he was glad for the boredom. If he was busy it meant his girls were getting hurt. Even as much as he like to get in fist fights this was not a reason he wanted. He stared at the drink on the bar absently stirring it. The girls had all settled in and even the few new ones who had arrived had gotten a nights business. Snake wasn't used to sitting here alone.

Finishing his drink he headed up to bed. The place was too quiet. He didn't like quiet, especially not here. Suddenly the words he dreaded echoed in the hall. "Get off of her." The voice was strained and even drunk Snake took the steps two at a time. When he hit the top of the flight he could hear the scuffling behind the door. It wouldn't open, it was jammed. Snake growled at the door stepping back. He kicked with all his strength listening to the wooden chair on the other side buckled and shatter.

Snake threw the door open to see something that made his blood boil. There was a girl, a child, on the bed. Her dress was torn down the front. The guy on top of her had her throat and the woman behind him struggled to pull him off the girl on the bottom. Snake couldn't think, only act. The scene sobered him instantly as he crossed the floor.

His hand found the bastard's throat and Snake hauled him roughly against the wall. 

"Forgot about me huh?" Snake snarled and he brought his knee up full force into the guy's crotch. Yes, it was a cheap shot but this man deserved nothing but the worst. Snake's eye caught the open window and without thought of the man now begging him to let go Snake jerked the rapist toward it. Plissken hurled him out the third floor window like garbage and stood listening for him to hit the street before he turned back to the girls.

Both women were crying and it wasn't until now that he noticed their similarities. Snake's instincts sent him to the bed. He was a hard, deadly man but everyone had their weakness. He gently touched her shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright." Snake didn't know what else to say. She trembled under his touch and he frowned pulling his hand back. Snake wondered if he should just go. He looked over at the other woman who had composed herself some. In his mind Snake was starting to piece this all together. Older sister brings someone in and he gets the idea to go after the little one. Snake prayed he was lying on the street slowly dying but nothing to Snake would be torturous enough punishment for something like this.

His thoughts were burning with fury and Plissken hadn't even noticed when she started to climb into his lap. The darkness released him when the tears soaked into his shirt. Gazing down at her a far different feeling haunted him. Plissken held her tightly to his chest and whispered to her. Through all of this madness in his life he had still become like his father in many aspects including this one. He had a natural ability to be the comfort and support for a woman. They sought comfort from him sometimes. It was one thing Snake had never needed to learn. It had simply come with age.

"Katherine?" The woman had kneeled down next to the bed and took her hand but she still clung to Snake. He sighed and looked at the woman with her makeup smudged down her face and then at the girl in his lap.

"I should go." Snake tried to move the girl aside to the bed but she screamed. It was like he had forced her to touch hot fire when her body came in contact with the sheets. Plissken looked over at the woman who had Katherine's hand. She bit her lip in distress and Snake felt helpless. He'd never dealt with this situation. The older women were not like this girl.

Katherine's sobs subsided to a whimper and the woman who had her hand tried to pull her away from Snake. He helped because this situation made him uncomfortable. She started to slip away from him and there was a moment of relief. He just wanted to go to bed. Out of nowhere the girl slugged her companion and was instantly gripping Snake's jacket with all her strength. This really wasn't working.

"Katherine?" The woman's voice was gentle and concerned but she didn't even acknowledge it. The woman seemed frustrated to Snake and he just shrugged.

"Would it…." The woman paused biting her lip and Plissken felt dread. She was going to ask him. "Could you keep her tonight? I think she is too shaken up."

You think. Was the first thought in Snake's mind and he rolled his eye at the woman crouched in front of him. She had been raped and was shut down. Completely normal. Snake bit back his sarcastic comments if for no other reason then this girl didn't need to hear a fight.

Snake sighed and reluctantly nodded. "I have a couch she can sleep in the bed."

The woman smiled. "I owe you."

Snake didn't much care. This was his job and tonight was just a tougher day at the office or the whorehouse in Snake's case. Plissken struggled to his feet and soon realized he would be carrying her up the remaining flight of stairs standing between him and his bed. Snake held her in his arms and scowled. Not even his bed was waiting tonight only a couch.

He left the room grumbling profanities under his breath. This was his luck and he cursed himself for sitting around and wishing for something to do. Snake stumbled up the last step and to his door. He grimaced at the handle. Holding this quaking girl left no free hands to open it. The temptation was to kick it open but then he'd have to fix it. He'd rather sleep in the hall then have to fix another broken door. He struggled for a moment before he could maneuver her into position and open the door. On top of all of it she was quickly becoming dead weight as she cried herself to sleep.

Snake pushed the door open with his shoulder and kicked it closed behind him. He turned on the light with his shoulder and carried her to his bed. All he wanted to do was crawl into it and sleep but tonight he was to have no comfort. Gently he laid her in the bed and headed back to the living room leaving a trail of clothes behind.

Plissken reached the couch and fell into it still in his pants and boots. He was too tired to take them off or too lazy. He couldn't decide. He rubbed his eye and reached up switching the light off so he could pull of the patch. Sighing with relief and exhaustion Snake threw his arm across his face.

Snake tossed a little on the couch and finally found a comfortable spot when the weight found his chest and the wet face pushed into his neck. Snake was too tired to do much but grumble. He should have just crawled into bed if he knew this was going to happen. It was too late now. Plissken was too tired to get up again. He slid over and put his arm around her. He would regret this in the morning when his back ached but for now it would do.


	3. My kinda lover

Over a month had passed since the incident that had broken her but her confidence had comeback once Snake taught her to fight and wield a gun with ease. She spent her nights beside Snake but it wasn't what everyone expected. He held her when she needed it but even with her decision to sleep nude and uncovered in the summer heat, Snake had done nothing. It took control not to stare and even more to ignore the desire that woke him some nights. She was a child, just 16 and Snake repeated it sometimes like a chant in his mind.

Plissken had settled in with a drink and the paper to see what bullshit the government was pulling this week. She was still away with her sister but he had no worries beyond the quickly emptying bottle beside the bed. Plissken heard the door but didn't look up from the paper.

"Snake?" She called him from the other room but his eye barely flickered as it scanned the paper.

"What is it baby?" Snake replied setting his empty glass aside. He felt her climb into the bed and come to rest straddling his stomach. She still hadn't answered but he couldn't tear his attention away from the article about a law that would ban motorcycles.

"Snake" The paper crumpled from the center down to his chest as Katherine pushed it away.

Snake's jaw went slack when he saw what was on the other side of the paper. It was all tight red lace against olive skin and it pushed everything in just the right way or Snake thought the wrong ways when it came to his internal control. He was still stunned when the paper was pulled from his hands and tossed aside. He didn't notice. He felt the electricity in his lips and knew what was happening. He was about to be kissed.

Her lips pushed to his in a way that beckoned him to open his mouth to hers. He grabbed her shoulders and wanted to push her away and pull her to him. Both desires were so demanding that his hands simply clung to her in indecision. He fought the turmoil between what his mind called madness and his emotions and body wanted more of.

His lips relented first to her and then his hands as he pulled her closer. Reason had gone from him and every pent up desire from nights he lay awake overwhelmed any attempt to bring back his sanity. He broke from her lips kissing the salty sweat from her neck before she pulled away.

The madness of his lust subsided enough for him to question his behavior. He had yet to find an answer when the blushing girl before him unlaced her top. The red bustier slid from her body exposing more olive and the delicate tawny nipples. Her hands ran up his chest as she leaned forward. He could feel the wetness against his stomach as her hips moved to let her steal another kiss.

Snake had forgotten she was a child. In this moment she was the woman who had been sharing his life, sleeping beside him, the woman he wanted to caress and in the end share more passionate and rough intimacies with. His lips didn't try to resist hers this time. Instead he found them to be traitors encouraging her to give more. Plissken sat up to met her. The hands finally loosened their grip one making its way down her back drawing her into his lap and the other sought her breasts. His lips followed the second down her body.

Katherine's back arched under his persuasive lips when they found her hardening nipples. He knew this was wrong. It was against everything but it was too right to resist. He had wanted her the first time he watched her undress but he forced it away. Now it was something that couldn't be pushed away any longer. Snake laid her back on the bed. His hands caressed her stomach before they caught the edge of the red silk panties and pulled them from her body.

She wanted to kiss him again but Snake needed more then a kiss. His body was aching for hers. The scent of sweat and lust that seemed to cover her body required more then a kiss could give. His lips met her pantiline and he felt drunk from want. Plissken trailed kisses down her thigh right to the center. The taste of her body, the sweat and warmth under his lips cause him to purr like a cat stroked the right way. For Snake this was the way, he'd rather give then receive. In fact he could careless if a woman's lips ever touched him like this but he yearned for the taste of a woman. It was one of his many addictions.

She shuddered under the work of his mouth and started to crawl convulsively on the bed. Snake grabbed her hips and stopped to glance up at her.

"Where you going baby?" He smirked knowing exactly why her body was flushed and trembling.

"I…Snake… I…" She was panting too much to answer and Snake smiled disappearing between her thighs. He held her hips still as her thighs clenched and the pulse of shivers rolled faster under his tongue. She gasped and her fingers twisted in his hair. Snake found himself wondering if she would scream when her body gave into him. The gasps from her lips strained and Snake sucked harder, buried his tongue farther until the spasms took hold of her and she fell silent except for the feverish breaths.

Snake crawled up beside her and let his hand take its time over her sweat covered body. He kissed her gently but forced down his desire to get on her. He knew she hadn't really ever been touched and there was a way to handling an untouched woman. Snake knew he'd have to take his time. The thought taunted him and teased him in a way that burned in pulses through his body.

Katherine looked up at him through her hazy eyes. "Is... is that why all the girls like you so much?"

Snake chuckled behind a devilish smirk. "Maybe."

He chuckled even more at her expression. "You're impossible." She shoved him playfully and he let Katherine roll him onto his back. She leaned her elbows on his chest and Snake grinned. For once in his life there was no pressure, no need to hurry or run. He could be Snake without all the things life forced on him.

"The girls told me a lot about you." The teasing quality to her voice begged for him to question what they had said.

His brow arched in suspicion. "Yeah? What did they say?"

She giggled and leaned on his chest. "That you bite and like being bitten."

"No!" Snake feigned a bit of disbelief before nipping her chin. She laughed but he stifled it with a kiss.

Katherine pulled back and pushed his shoulders down. "And… well…"

Snake chuckled watching her cheeks flush even more. "And?.."

Katherine buried her face in his chest. "You have... your big... um it's big."

Snake started laughing. "My cock?"

Katherine's eyes bolted to his and her mouth was covered with her hand in shock. She glanced down at his pants and flushed a cherry red.

Snake shrugged still grinning. "You can have a look if you want and tell me if they are lying."

She turned smacking him on the chest. "Snake!"

"Didn't you want to see it?" Snake was tormenting her.

"No." She was a terrible liar and the ever deepening blush gave her away.

"Then what are these for?" Snake picked the silk panties up and twirled them on his finger.

"I..." Katherine snatched the panties away giggling. "I've already seen it!"

Snake shook his head remembering her almost falling to get away when she walked in on him in the bathroom. "That's right. I don't think you want to see it anyway." Snake ran his hand down her body and she shivered. The touch had raised goosebumps on her skin.

She looked between his face and pants. They were playing a game. They both knew what they wanted but Snake always enjoyed playing games with people, especially undressed women. He felt the tug and then his pants loosened. He hadn't been watching her hands because he was too busy admiring the curve of her buttocks that were facing him. Instinctively, he raised his hips and let her slid his pants off but then there was nothing not a sound.

Plissken looked up to see her staring at him. "You can touch it. It doesn't bite like me."

She smiled and her hand tentatively touched him. Even unskilled her touch caused his hardness to throb. Snake took her hand and wrapped it around him. Her hand moved slowly, maybe he should have told her to speed up but everything was a tease at the moment. Why shouldn't this be too?

"I bet they like this too." She smiled a bit nervously.

Snake took her hand and pulled her back toward him. "I can show you why." Snake couldn't play anymore. The ache in his body was to the point that he couldn't wait. He lured her closer with a kiss and pushed her up on his stomach so she was straddling him once more. He moaned into her lips thinking of her, all that wetness he could still taste sliding all the way down.

He pushed her hips back and she jumped a little feeling his tip against her body. Snake caressed her and waited. She was scared. He could see it in her eyes. Katherine slowly relaxed in his arms and he moved her the last few inches. He rocked his hips to the point that he could just start to feel the heat slip around him. She drew a breath but it wasn't fear this time. Snake could feel her lips on his neck and he pushed further. All he wanted was to slam into her but he held back almost whimpering from the tease.

As he moved this time her hips pressed down and she did the one thing that broke his control. He felt the teeth clamp down on his shoulder and the slow pace was lost. Snake pressed as far as he could inside and started rocking out a pace much faster then he had planned. She gasped through clenched teeth and bit down harder. Snake couldn't take it. The harder she bit the faster he needed to move until he was at a pace that caused her to moan. Her teeth released him and she immediately kissed his lips.

Plissken crushed his mouth into hers. The throbbing pulse of her body against his urged him to get off with her but he held out through her scream. Slowing so she could catch her breath he pushed her up. His eye took in her body as she sat on him. His hands roamed up her sides and hers connected caressing down his arms and over his shoulders as she pressed her chest down against his.

Katherine's hips started to catch his rhythm and the sensation all but drove him to scream. His arms encircled her shoulders and his hips rose furiously against hers. He might have been hurting her but he had to, he needed to. Plissken felt a second bite near his ear and arched his neck wanting her to bite him again, over and over while he pushed in her. She obliged and each bite brought a gasp until she started to cry out again. She was at the edge dripping and hot around him. He couldn't go on any longer and his body gave in with one final drive into her.

Snake continued to hold her. He was out of breath and absolutely satisfied. She was panting against his chest and quiet. Katherine was never quiet.

"You alright baby?" Snake was concerned. He had been rougher then he should have been.

She slowly looked up with a smile on her face. Snake smiled in return straightening her mussed curls. Reality of what he had done was sinking in but it was too late for regretting it now. It could have been some other guy out on the streets. Someone who would have hurt her could have done this. Snake was suddenly glad that he was the one here with her.

Katherine moved down beside him with her head on his shoulder. "I'm tired."

Snake smiled behind the cigarette as he lit it. "Should be. You've had a hell of a work out baby. Why don't we get some sleep?"

She nodded and cuddled into her usual position at his side. Snake found himself holding her closer, tighter then usual. Their relationship had changed and Snake had changed since she came home earlier. He tried to work it out but he couldn't come to terms with himself or his feelings. Stubbing out his cigarette he ignored the turmoil inside like he always managed to and turned over to hold his girl close.


	4. Caught in a Trap

Snake walked the streets with flowers in his hand. That sight alone brought stares as strange as his own feelings. It had been years since he had bought flowers but something spurred him to stop on his way home back from the poker tables and now he endured the gawking as he walked the Jersey streets with a dozen pink roses. He knew it was an odd sight.

He could hear sirens but then there were always sirens. Lights flashed on the street ahead running red streamers over the bricks. That was where he needed to be. Suddenly Snake dropped the flowers all of his thoughts were lost as he hit the dark alley behind the building at a full run. His gaze fell on the second floor window. It was open. Circling beneath it for a split second like a caged wild cat Snake took off to the far end of the alley, skidding to a halt, he turned and made for the wall as fast as his legs would move. Deftly he leapt up and grabbed the sill hoisting himself into the window. His room was ransacked.

"Katherine!" Snake's voice was hoarse with worry and exertion but he didn't stop. The room was empty and he stepped into the hall. The place was being raided. Plissken was instantly in overdrive and he let the coal fired hatred inside burn as bright as he dared. If she was hurt even scared someone, everyone would die.

Snake stalked down the stairs. He could hear voices, official voices and instantly his guns were out. He knew what he was to face, a squad of bastards with his girls in chains. He'd have to be a crack shot and make every bullet count. To him the gun was like breathing. If he could breathe he could knock anyone dead in one shot.

There was no fear as Snake rounded the corner from the stairwell to the bar. He was silent and took in the scene. Three shots and the three men with automatics dropped before anyone had the chance to turn. His eye scanned the scene again quickly. She wasn't there or he couldn't see her. Snake couldn't dwell on it as a bullet slammed into the wall next to his head. The gun leveled and the offender fell.

That was when things went from bad to nightmarish. Snake missed the tube coming up. He was too intent on freeing the girls. The popping sound was enough to draw his attention just in time to see the electrified net. Snake's eye rolled in disgust. There was no dodging that and he knew what would happen when it hit. The world would go black.

Snake woke less then surprised. He was chained gunless to a metal seat in a metal van that as usual seemed to find the bumpiest streets in the world to travel so he would be bruised and vicious when he arrived. Then they could beat him for being hostile. Snake sighed and worked on the cuffs silently. A pin pulled here and a screw twist there. They would be sturdy enough to pass but he could break them when he wanted. Snake found himself chuckling. The USPF had never discovered his tactics. They always assumed he was strong enough to bust chain links which was fine by him.

The jerking stopped as the van lurched to a halt. Snake wondered where they had driven him this time. It didn't really matter all he was thinking about was the girl they had that he wanted back. He sat in the dark leering at them when they opened the doors. Guards milled in the light beyond but none ventured into the van.

"Plissken."

Snake groaned with disgust. He couldn't deal with Malloy, not today, not ever really. Snake knew where they had driven him now. To his own private hell.

"Plissken."

Snake stood crouching to walk to the end of his chain. As soon as he stepped out they started rushing at him. A deadly glare was all it took to keep them at bay.

"The name's Snake." He snarled at the man with a ponytail approaching the van.

"Cut the bullshit Snake."

Malloy released the chains from his cuffs and for just a moment Snake contemplated clubbing him in the face with his fists. It would only hurry the process of the guards beating him and Snake wanted to put that off as long as possible. Malloy stepped away and guards filtered in around Snake.

"Come on Plissken."


End file.
